1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy devices, and more specifically, to a toy device which can be twisted into a plurality of configurations.
2. Prior Art
It has long been recognized that certain devices which enable the user to manually move the device have gained wide acceptance. Perhaps one of the earliest forms of such devices are "worry beads" which have been popular for hundreds of years in many middle eastern countries. While it is not certain what the reasons are for such beads to have remained popular, it is believed that it is related to the fact that the movement of the beads require some degree of manual dexterity. Other devices of this type include a "touch stone". A touch stone is generally a uniquely shaped stone which is slid across the fingers of the hand and provides the user with a pleasant feeling.
While devices of these types have only achieved limited success in the United States, it is believed that a device that could be twisted into a plurality of configurations would satisfy the user's needs for manual dexterity. On the other hand, there are a number of devices which can be twisted and flexed, but for a variety of reasons, have not gained wide acceptance. One of these devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,486. In that patent, a series of units are disclosed each having the shape of a polyhedron. Each polyhedron is equipped with connecting means such that individual polyhedrons may be connected to each other in order to form an elongated string or series. In one embodiment, they are joined together so as to form a closed loop which is capable of being turned up to 360.degree. inside of itself. While the device set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,486 does not allow one to manually rotate the device, each of the pieces is of rather complex geometry adding to the cost of such device. Furthermore, the number of geometric configurations which can be formed are substantially limited by the manner in which the polyhedrons are joined together. Other similar type devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,853,436; 2,208,149; and 3,977,683. In these patents, rod-like members are joined together at the ends thereof in order to form a variety of geometric configurations. However, the device shown in such patents are likewise specifically limited in terms of the geometric patterns which can be obtained, and do not provide the twisting action achieved by the device of the present invention. The present invention, therefore, represents an advancement in the art of moveable toy-like devices, and contains none of the aforementioned shortcomings associated with prior art devices. In addition, the method of joining each of the various members together of the present invention enables a wide variety of geometric configurations to be achieved while maintaining a generally closed loop configuration. The present invention thus provides a device which satisfies the need for manual dexterity, but does so in a manner which permits the device to be constructed of low cost components in a simple and straight forward manner.